legendofhobofandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Lore
On this page you will find the Lore of Rune provided to us by Bashcraft. The world of Rune is the world that Legend of Hobo is set in. A brief history of the world of Rune For centuries, the people of Rune lived a civilized existence. Nations warred, people suffered, cities grew and prospered. Then, the Archons came, one born for each of the five races, their blood infused with a deep magic long since lost to the world. As they grew in power they came to lord over all of Rune, wielding their great magic to protect the lands and its people. But for every gift the Archons bestowed upon the world, dark fissures were formed in the fabric of reality, through which chaotic forces could invade the realm of Rune. Some called it "Ataxius," others "the Nether" but it soon became apparent that this realm was encroaching dangerously upon the world of the living. Waves upon waves of undead creatures began to flood the lands. Great armies turned their weapons upon these other-worldly foes: The "Umber-guard" of Ruuk Sahlatte were known as some of the fiercest nether-hunters, as well as the Erimites' own "Scarred Legion" of specially trained warriors. After a time, however, it became apparent that even with the Archons at the vanguard, the undead hordes were only growing stronger. The land was ravaged, whole cities abandoned and left to rot. Civilizations desperately pulled back their defenses around their capitols, leaving many innocent civilians to the hands of the Netherites. Finally, the proverbial dam was broken, and a great storm of chaos magic swept across the world. As the skies darkened and the seas boiled, the five Archons channeled the last of their energy into one final gift, an event known as "The Culling." They laid down their very lives and channeled their energy into large magical barriers around the capitol cities of each of the five major kingdoms. These came to be known as the Five Shells or "Emun Tserath," the great protectors. As the storm of chaos raged outside, what remained of the battered people of Rune huddled, trapped in the cities they had so diligently crafted. Their greatest symbol of achievement would now be their prison for the next thousand years. Cut off from the outside world, they were forced to adapt to the isolated nature of their environment, requiring the development of underground farming systems, and militaristic rationing in many cases. ---- We have been living this way generation after generation, the microcosm taking its toll on our society. However, that is all about to change. As prophesied, the shells are fading, and soon we who have been trapped inside the walls since birth will be free to once again conquer the land. Each kingdom has chosen and trained a select group of citizens, charged with venturing forth into the reborn landscape and reclaiming it for our people. It will be a long, hard journey, as the old civilizations have been utterly destroyed and overgrown by the relentless forces of nature. These brave, intrepid few will set foot upon land untainted by civilization for an entire millennium. We will build roads, found new settlements, discover and preserve old ruins and reestablish relations with the other kingdoms. With only ancient historical texts and maps at our disposal, you will be discovering the old dominion of Rune anew. The caged era is coming to a close and a Golden age is upon us. Go forth and carry our flag to far corners of the new world!